


真假游戏

by CharlottWu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlottWu/pseuds/CharlottWu
Summary: 一段关于真与假的爱情，一个关于你和我的游戏。军火商老大锤x非好人卧底基Warning：两人都有丰富恋爱史。三观或许不正。主体是甜文。





	1. 01

00

“我想建立的这个‘避风港’，并不是什么让我能够获利的项目——这只是一个慈善项目——一个试验。诸位，我想尝试，让一个社会脱离资本的运行……众所周知，资本流通是万恶之源。”

 

01

他大约是在一周前被捕的，那些穿着深色制服的条子在给他带上手铐时他才刚从床上起来——是在美国中部一个叫俄亥俄的小州——他本来还在洗手间里洗脸刷牙来着，牙刷来来不及放好就被有人破门而入的声响吓得一颤。短暂的惊异后就是举起自从三年前他就很少再用了的手枪，对准洗手间门外。

 

枪支、暴动、巨响……

 

他花了一点时间来控制住发颤的手和游离的精神，却在这深呼吸的一瞬间被冲进来的人控制住。其中一人便居高临下地向他宣布：“洛基·劳菲森，你被捕了。”

 

简简单单的六个单词，他就清楚地明白过来一件事：他的人生完了。

 

手铐“咔”的一声契合成功，将这位在逃犯锁在这两个圆形加一条银色短链里，他在路过那环着手坐在汽车旅馆角落里的金发女孩时连回头都没有，只说了一句：“你给我等着，露西亚。”

 

那向警方举报了他的金发女孩闻此不禁愣了一瞬，随后在反应过来时破口大骂：“操你的洛基·劳菲森！我他妈不叫露西亚！”

 

他终于回头看了一眼，但只是耸了耸肩：“哦，看来我记错名字了，抱歉。让我想想，金发长腿……你是索菲？”

 

只是还没有等那金发妞回答，那些制服人士就七手八脚地把他推出房门按进警车里，徒留金发女孩在房门里大喊：“我也不叫索菲！混蛋！”……但他没再继续猜——他也并不在意谁叫露西亚谁叫索菲，于他而言都差不多，共度了一段日子的女友人物罢，只不过这个女的比较出格一点，还不到两天就打电话举报了他。他颇有些无聊地坐在警车后的硬座上透过一格格的铁网看向窗外，在历经差不多半个小时的警车旅程后，他就只能留在这个伙食供应明显少盐的拘留所暂住了。

 

这一切发生转机，则是在一个星期后。

 

“洛基·劳菲森……”女人拉开他面前的椅子，塑料质地的椅脚摩擦过地面时发出诡异的响声，坐在桌子另一头的洛基不禁打了个寒战。

 

“……很高兴在这里看见你。”女人翻开置在她面前的档案，简略地翻了一遍后转而抬头微笑着看向他，“我是克莱迪丝，一个小型情报机关的工作人员。”

 

洛基只望着她，看起来并没有回话的意思。

 

克莱迪丝倒也不在意他的冷淡态度，只是继续道：“在这里一定很不好受吧，最近过得过得怎么样？”

 

洛基这才开口抱怨起来：“比地狱还要糟糕——你知道这里盐放少了吧？不得不说，作为控制关押对象的手段这未免太差劲了一些。”

 

“噢，对此我感到很抱歉。”她这么说，语气里却毫无抱歉的意思，反倒还有些幸灾乐祸似的笑意丛生。所以洛基也笑了起来，“我猜想你大老远跑过来，不会只是专门和我说一句抱歉吧？”

 

“抱歉。”女人有些惊异莫名，“为什么你会觉得我是大老远过来？”

 

洛基用手点上自己的嘴。

 

“口音。你试图掩盖却掩盖不了。你是英国人——中部地区的。”

 

克莱迪丝倒也没反驳，于是洛基笑得更开了些，“那么，一个英国人，来美国干什么？难不成是为了我？不，我恐怕你有更重要的事。那么来和我谈判吧，或许我会考虑你的条件。”

 

“当然。你说得没错。”克莱迪丝点头，她用指尖敲了敲桌子，似乎没拿准到底该不该把那句涌上她唇边的话语说出口。最终她抬起头，声音像是在极力规避什么风险，轻轻地，微风一般抚境而过。

 

她说：“你知道索尔·奥丁森吗？”

 

洛基一愣。他猜想自己的表情在那一瞬间或许有些奇怪——一种混杂了疑惑和惊讶的表情，但只持续了一秒——很快他就给出了他的答案：“当然。军火商，我听说过他，走私英国和美国的军火，卖给极端组织或是个人。但国籍上他还是个英国人……噢！这就是为什么你一个英国人要过来的原因。嗯，听起来很恐怖——和我有什么关系？”

 

“我们有一个……”克莱迪丝深吸一口气，“项目，关于这位军火商的。而这项目需要一个人，一个谨慎、没有参与过重大犯罪，但同时也不是好人的人。”

 

“所以你们选择了我，听起来很合适。”洛基撑着下巴，“可你们需要我做……等等……不会是我想的那样吧？不……不！这不可能。”

 

他想要往后退去——但手铐扯住了他。于是他只好坐着不动，冷着脸道：

 

“总之，这不可能。”

 

克莱迪丝向前倾了倾身：“然而我认为很有可能。看看你的档案——上面说你涉及盗窃、抢劫、枪械及毒品走私……哦！还有性骚扰女性？真是五花八门。对此你有什么看法？”

 

洛基安静了一会。

 

“我没有对女性实行过性骚扰。”

 

“那无关紧要。”克莱迪丝笑了起来——一个温和的笑，“反正在你的犯罪清单上那只是一个小事情。”

 

洛基不置可否，只“哼”了一声表示不满。

 

“我们愿意给予你一个机会让你改邪归正——你是一个英国人，不是吗？你曾经服务过这个国家，而现在正是你为国家第二次服务的大好时机。”

 

洛基冷笑一声：“为什么？这个国家从未服务过我，从伊拉克战争后我得到了什么？我们就像垃圾一样被随地扔开。”

 

克莱迪丝露出一个无奈的表情：“噢……亲爱的，你本来是有这个机会的。你看，在所有之前你是伊拉克战争里驻扎的军人，你还曾经接受过良好的教育，上了大学；退伍后你完全可以做一个夜班经理！——毕竟你的专业就是这个，对吗？但你没有做下去，你选择驶上了一条危险的道路，为什么？”

 

“这不关你的事。”

 

女人大笑。

 

“我知道，个人事务。但让我猜猜……是因为你的父亲吗？那个躺在病床上的可怜老人？”

 

闻言，洛基立马警备地盯着她，“你这是什么意思？”

 

“没什么意思。”克莱迪丝摊开手，“只是向你提醒一下，你通过不法手段得来的钱有三分之二都给了那个可怜的老人。他的病真是累人，需要你源源不断地供钱给他。你也很累，对吧？——现在政府给你一个机会，你可以不再担心你可怜的父亲了，如何？”

 

洛基沉默了几分钟。

 

“我可以得到什么好处？”

 

“你的父亲。”克莱迪丝微笑，“政府会照顾好他。他会有专业护理、独立病房以及最好的医生。他将安度晚年。”

 

“那如果我说我不答应呢？”

 

“如果是那样，”克莱迪丝继续微笑，“那可怜的老人只好等死了——毕竟你进了监狱。”

 

洛基眯起眼睛，“我以为政府都是一群好人——至少有点道德。”

 

“或许吧。”克莱迪丝眨眨眼，那双浅色眼睛在眼睛下透出她的狡黠，“但首先，我们都是一群政治家。”

 

*  *  *

 

洛基的任务说难也不难，说简单也不简单：第一步他要做的事情，是用假身份接近正在马德里同朋友相聚的索尔·奥丁森。

 

接近。这是个很微妙的词，暗杀他算接近，保护他也算接近，做他的情人当然算接近，朋友更是接近。

 

他隐在门后，心里暗暗想着情报机关办的都是个什么事！这么多种身份不挑，非挑个恩人！这么想着他握紧了手里的平底锅——不许笑！厨房里除了刀，也就只有这个可以伤人了。而现在劫持了索尔的小侄女的两个劫匪显然他不能用刀砍——这两个劫匪都他妈的是情报机关的特工！

 

太不靠谱了，无论剧本还是人设——一个普通人，顶多参过军——还不是个普通好人，怎么可能对别人家的孩子赴汤蹈火？他揉了揉自己的鼻子，心里想等下可能就要被砸破还是多摸几下怀念怀念——或者不如希望那该死的军火商的整容医生能有点用。

 

“把她放下，好吗？我们可以给你钱，你要多少都可以。”

 

洛基听到上头传来模模糊糊的男声。别说，这该死的军火商还意外地有一把好嗓子——就是听起来有点耳熟，像是在哪里听见过。

 

“我们要一千万！一天之内打进这个账户里！否则就等着他死吧！”

 

随后便是匆忙下楼梯的声音，洛基由此可以知道是自己的演出时间到了。他用锅子敲下那个劫持着女孩的劫匪，让女孩得以逃脱，接着他就对俩人低声说——“来吧，不过注意点脸，我不想毁容。”

 

两人对视一眼，举起擀面杖和锅铲——

 

老实说，挺疼。

 

他妈的，真敢下手……

 

洛基怀疑其实自己是不是和这两个人有什么私仇——比如说搞了他们女朋友或者抢了他们钱——不然谁来和他解释一下为什么这两个人下这么重手以至于当索尔赶来时他已经意识不清了？

 

他就知道！果然信政府就没好事发生。

 

“需要我联系什么人吗？”

 

他听到索尔这么道，于是他晕乎乎地半睁开眼表示“不要叫警察”。这样做的后果是血迹差点就渗进了他的双眼，但他还是朦朦胧胧地看到了蹲在他面前人的轮廓，是一个稍为硬朗的轮廓。

 

不知怎么，他总觉得这人有些眼熟——不，不是在档案上看到过照片所以眼熟，而是他似乎真的真真切切地接触过这个人……等等……好像还是不久前的事……

 

等等，他想起来了。

 

而且对方也很有可能会想起来。这他妈可真尴尬。

 

果不其然，索尔端详着他的脸，忽然道：

 

“不对，我好像见过这个人……洛基——洛基·劳菲森？”

 

卧底第一步：掩藏身份。

 

失败。

 

TBC 

激情产物，我真的好爱这个设定。


	2. 02

“在这样的雪山上面上班，”男人凑过来，向他借了个火，“——不觉得寂寞吗？”

英国香烟的味道萦绕在他鼻尖，他会将此称为家乡的味道，他会问“我可以要一支吗”……但此刻他只是夹着云斯顿，指尖带着点独特的香味。他们几乎是在呼吸彼此的呼吸、感受彼此的体温。他盯着对方夹着烟的手：

“我习惯了。”

 

 

“我要怎么叫你？”坐在他面前的女人盯着他翠绿色的眼睛，“汤姆·昆丝？迈尔斯·查理？——抑或是洛基·劳菲森？你还真多名字啊，先生，称呼你这件事还真让我难办。”

洛基冷脸以待。他不清楚这个女人出现在这里是出于什么缘由，只知道随意回答这种问题必然会引来更大的问题。于是他选择沉默，像一堵墙般的悄无声息。

“好吧，你不喜欢说话，”女人笑了笑，“当然，我理解。毕竟一个刚杀了人的国际通缉犯不喜欢这种警察问话一般的对话——我明白这一点。那么为了表达我的善意：我叫瓦尔基里，你可以就这么叫我。”

洛基面上的脸色不变，心里却有一百个问号在打转。这都是怎么回事？怎么自己还杀了人？这个在剧本里没给他安排吧？

那自称瓦尔基里的女人见他不语，继续道：“医生说你还没康复，这我倒是看得出来——不过你那漂亮的小脸蛋倒是康复得很好，老天，真是对口味——别误会，我没说我。”

“说老实话，索尔对你的来源可是好奇得不得了，他有一篮子问题要问你，但他还说了等你康复……”说到这上一秒还在笑语吟吟的瓦尔基里变脸一般突然换了个狠戾的语调，“那倒也没错，康复了才能倒吊起来审问——你还真是令人生疑：突然出现救下小罗茜，带着假名字假身份，再加一连串犯罪历史。”

洛基这才终于说话，不过很慢，唯恐牵扯到伤口：“原来你们做事风格都是这样的吗？把恩人倒吊起来审问？”

瓦尔基里冷冷地盯着他，“要不是索尔不允许，我可以现在就一刀刀剜下你的肉，逼你说出真相。”

洛基没有理她——他有这样的权利，病人总是有各种特权。他垂下眼，“现在我想睡了。”

瓦尔基里这才不太情愿地走出去。

他仰躺在床上，这也是他唯一能做的姿势。他在这床上已经躺了快一个星期，前几天他都处于半昏迷状态，但迷迷糊糊之中他好像感觉到有个小女孩趴在他身边说“抱歉……”什么的——还有一次是一个成年男人道：

“洛基·劳菲森……”

他的名字。

索尔·奥丁森认得出他。

这一切都错了，他就不该答应这个任务，这个项目只会将他置于死地。

 

 

从军中退伍后他也曾想好好过日子，于是三年前的他应聘了苏黎世一家度假山庄的夜班经理位置，下午五点过去，九点开始上班，第二天七点换班。刚开始入职时是十月，日子其实也挺清闲，也就那么几个长客或者短客；可一个月后，山庄某一天晚上突然清场，第二天晚上酒店总经理递给他一个包裹——“今晚索尔·奥丁森会到，记得把这个给他。”

索尔·奥丁森。洛基知道他，一个有钱人，就是来钱的路子不怎么好听，或许还违法。但那和他又有什么关系？他不是什么心中装满国家的退伍老兵，他只是想好好过个日子而已。

他拿着这个包裹，随手放到了休息室里。

晚上直升飞机就把人载来了，机翼旋转的声音让他有点头疼，降落时还差点刮起一场风雪。他站在门口往停机坪望去——先是一男一女走了下来，男的一头金发在强光灯下闪闪发光，长相隔的太远他有点看不清，身材倒是很好，套在西装里像个安保；女的看起来挺健康，在雪山上一件被摩擦得蓬松柔软的貂毛大衣，下套一条裁剪合体的月白紧身长裙，大致是个美人。

他迎上去，伸出右手，扬起笑脸：“欢迎，奥丁森先生，旅途还好吗？”

老梅尔丝告诉他索尔·奥丁森永远只走在最前头，直接看着叫就行。果然，那金发男人笑了笑，“还好，就是有点太冷了。”他拍拍那女人的肩让她赶紧进大堂，女人点点头小跑进去。

“女人就是这样。”奥丁森看着她的背影笑着说，蓝色瞳仁被垂下来漂亮的睫毛半遮着漏出一点碎光，“喜欢穿点漂亮小裙子，冷也要穿，然后还要和你抱怨太冷。”

说完他笑着搂上洛基的肩——这让这位新来的夜班经理有点不太舒服，但毕竟是大主顾，洛基多少还是能忍着。索尔带着他走进大堂，他身后那些人也随后进入——洛基刚刚瞄了两眼，算上索尔大致有三四个女人和五六个男人。

“你是新来的？”

“是的，”洛基笑起来，是一种客套礼貌的笑，“老梅尔丝先生下班了，他对不能和您喝酒表示很遗憾——不过他明天就会过来。”

“那真是太好了！”索尔大笑，“你来带我们进房间吗？”

“当然。”洛基不动声色地挣脱了索尔搂着他的手，走进柜台拿了房门钥匙后又走向楼梯，“请跟我来。”

索尔的手下订了两间套房和三间单房，显然，队里的大人物有两个。套房挨在一起，单房洛基安排了也是最近刚来的莱托去照顾，因此此刻的他只站在索尔的套房内，别过脸不去留意自顾自就在他们几人面前脱了衣服跳进浴缸里洗澡的漂亮女人，只微笑看向索尔：

“有什么需要我的吗？”

索尔没有提出什么要求，他看了两眼浴缸里旁若无人的女人，笑着问他：“她真是个宝贝儿，不是吗？本来我去纽约是要买下一副画，没想到把她带过来了。”

洛基没有做任何应答——此刻他无论说是或不是都很尴尬，毕竟这是别人的情人，于情于理他都不该做出评价。哪怕这位奥丁森的语气简直是将那漂亮女人当成了一幅画来欣赏。

索尔见他不答，又继续笑着，只是这次不是同他说的，而是对着那女人喊道：“希瑟罗，宝贝儿，我下楼去看看酒吧，等下你也过来吗？”

“当然，亲爱的。”那是希瑟罗的回答。

洛基明白这是暗示着让他动起来了——他于是在前头带路，“这边，先生。”

索尔跟着他下楼，这样的军火商老大跟在他后面让他有些莫名紧张，而在第二个拐角时索尔冷不丁问：“我是不是有个包裹到了？”

洛基愣了一下，显然这问题有些过于突然了，但他毕竟训练有素，没几秒就回答：“是的，等下我会叫人给您送到房间里。”

索尔应了一声。

到了酒吧之后洛基的职责就结束了，索尔在他临走前倒是看了他好几眼，他说：“你的眼睛很漂亮。”

洛基没搭理这种半调情式的谈话，只是笑，哪怕他是个双性恋，而且索尔确实合他口味。事实上他招惹不起这种人，也不敢招惹——他清楚地明白到他们之间一旦有了什么关系，他就再也不能全身而退了，这很危险，他不喜欢。

 

 

半夜一点的时候他站在后门的雪地里吸了根烟，不知怎么的他今天有点犯困，连包裹都是让莱托送的——烟味和冷天能让他的脑子清醒清醒。

有光亮从他身后打来，将他的影子在雪地上映了很长。暖色的灯和冷色的雪融合、渗透……洛基忽然觉得这个场景有点滑稽。

“在抽烟？”索尔走到他身旁，“是云斯顿——云斯顿薄荷？”

洛基点点头。

“喜欢女烟吗？”

“没那么呛。”

索尔站在雪地里吸完一整支烟才走，临走前他笑着对洛基道：“我很欣赏你。大多数人看到客人来了都会把烟灭了，可你没有。”

洛基竟然有些分不清这算讽刺还是真正的赞赏。

第二天晚上他们聚在一起玩斯诺克，洛基就一个人坐在一门之隔的地方。这就像是某种现代派的画作，一座门，门里是欢乐和大笑的酒精混合，门外是一个人的呆滞。

他眨了眨干涩的眼。

“我去个洗手间，等会回来！”金发男人把门大力关上，转头看了过来。他似乎是才发现这边坐了个人，被酒精变得迟钝的神经有些惊讶，“洛基！你怎么一个人在这？要进去一起玩吗？别拘谨，大家都是朋友。”

洛基摇了摇头，“谢谢您的好意，先生。”

索尔拉开他面前的椅子坐下，动作有些摇晃。

“别叫我先生，太……疏远了。我明天就要走了，我不想临别的时候我们还像两个陌生人。”

可我们就是。洛基面上带笑，“当然——索尔。”

“这很好。”索尔笑嘻嘻地撑在桌子上凑近了看他，洛基能闻到他嘴里的伏特加味道——熏得他有点头昏。

“您醉了，我带您去一下洗手间。”他正想站起来，手腕却被人紧紧地抓住——他被这惯性带得往前倒了倒，几乎就要靠在索尔的怀里。无法，他只好用手撑住对方的肩膀，但也半个身子靠在了索尔身上。

“您醉了……”他看着近在咫尺的蓝色湖水，做了最后挣扎。

“或许。”

索尔的右手按上他的黑发，手上的动作很温柔，力道却是不容置疑的。索尔的唇角边染上了烈酒的味道，舌尖也如烈酒一样富有进攻性，扫荡过他的口腔，席卷每一个角落。这让他很是不适，他向来不喜欢这样被掌控的感觉，但无可否认，他陷入了这样的激情。

——三分钟。

三分钟的纠缠，空气里弥漫着有声的寂静。细微的水声和呼吸声几乎被门另一边的喧哗阻挡。分开时他们都在喘息。

最后索尔递给他一张明信片——或者不如说是塞给他的。他对他说他随时欢迎。他对他说如果他不想做夜班经理了，可以到他那谋一个职位。他说或许不够体面，但胜在酬劳足够丰厚。

说完他就离开了。

洛基看着他的背影，用手点了点有些发红的嘴唇。

这对他来说仅仅只是个吻，点到即止，就是那样。哪怕索尔的手搂紧了他的腰，哪怕他的十指嵌入了那一头完美金发之中，哪怕索尔的眼神看上去像是要把他按在这岌岌可危的小桌子上狠狠进入。

这就是个吻，仅此而已。

 

第二天早上的时候他接到了医院的信息，又是缴费通知。

他当然还记得那张明信片——烫金的，上面是意大利斜体字，很精致的玩意儿——索尔·奥丁森；然后是电话号码。

他看了两眼，最终还是扔出了窗外。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

“和他谈谈，范达尔，”他跨上第一阶楼梯时听到男人在这里顿了顿，“让他混乱，让他流汗——总之和他谈谈：告诉他，他没有自信的资本。”

“当然，没问题，我会做好这件事的。”

“瓦尔基里，我们的贵客来了吗？你确定你叫他过来了吗？”

“我很确定我把他从床上拉了起来，老板。”那女人带笑道，“或许只是那位先生不敢来见你。”

确实有点不敢，毕竟他们第一次见面的情况稍微有些尴尬过头了。洛基想，但他拐弯的时候还是故意踩重了脚步来制造点声响，以免出现得太过突然。

“啊……那小美人来了。”瓦尔基里微微弯起嘴角，却毫无要笑的意思。她的确不太喜欢洛基——无论如何来说，他都只是一个莫名其妙出现的陌生人。

而索尔看着健步走上来的人，向一直坐在一旁的小女孩示意，“罗茜，该你上了。”

女孩闻此立马扔下手里的游戏跑到他的面前，紧紧环住了他腰身。不得不说，他有点不太喜欢一个孩子靠得他这么近，也从未有过一个孩子离他这么近。于是他僵了僵身子，大约十秒后才伸出手蹲下身回抱着小罗茜。

“谢谢你救了我，劳菲森先生。”女孩在他耳边低声道，颇有些孩子间的悄悄话感觉，“我喜欢你。”

索尔闻此不禁笑了起来，“噢小罗茜，你们年龄差得有点大啦。”

洛基瞥了他一眼——说老实话，很大胆的举动——但他确实这么做了。他对小罗茜耳语起来：“别管他，我也喜欢你。”

索尔大笑。

“你这是诱拐女童，先生。”

“然而我相信这只是朋友关系。”

索尔的手指点上额头，似乎在思考这其中的道理，随后他只好道：“好吧，小罗茜。不过我要占用你的朋友一点时间，给我们几分钟好吗？你去游游泳或者别的什么，舅舅等会儿就过去陪你。”

罗茜点点头，一副小大人的谈判模样，“当然，我是个宽容的人——不过你要带上我的洛基一起。”

索尔无奈地笑了笑。

“好了，你也先离开一下，瓦尔基里，”听到罗茜松口，索尔的眼神迅速贴上了洛基一秒，随后朝有些惊愕的瓦尔基里继续道，“把罗茜带出去玩一下。”

“是。”

哪怕满肚子都是疑问，瓦尔基里也只好听从指令拉着罗茜离开这似乎二人世界的地方，走之前她还狠狠地瞪了洛基一眼，这让洛基多少觉得有些好笑。

“所以说……”索尔将淡黄色的气泡酒倾入高脚细口杯里，递给了他，“洛基·劳菲森，对吧？”

洛基没做声，只默默接过酒杯。

索尔笑了笑，“或者你更喜欢汤姆·昆丝和迈尔斯·查理？老实说，我都快看不懂你的档案了。你父亲四年前死亡，那也是你从军队退役日子。退役后你拿了一笔国家发放的抚恤金，那一年你什么动静都没有，规规矩矩地找工作，那是什么，冬眠吗？”

洛基眉头皱起，并不打算回答他的问题。

“好吧，你不想谈，我能理解。”索尔继续道，“可是一年之后，也就是我在瑞士和你告别的半个月后——你正式入职老梅尔丝的酒店第二个月，你就忽然发了疯——我觉得这个形容挺贴切。”

“先是把保险柜里的现金都拿了，再然后还有抢劫酒店——你是不是对酒店情有独钟？后来去了美国改名迈尔斯查理，进了个帮派帮忙走私贩毒，看起来混得还挺好的。可是三个月前突然你又跑到了英国，直到三个星期前你在英国德比郡杀了一个叫杰克林登的家伙，于是又是改名换姓跑到这里来。幸亏弗朗西斯科急着找个帮手，没有详查你的信息，否则你连个工作也找不到。”

几乎索尔每说一句话，洛基的脸色就要变差一分——“我并不认为您这样翻查我的隐私是件好事，奥丁森先生。”

“然而我确觉得很有必要。要是我不查查你的档案，我还不知道你杀了人。”索尔举起香槟杯子，“我们没有选择，只好报了警。”

洛基抿了口香槟。

“你看起来真冷静，洛基。告诉我，为什么要杀了那个人？”

“他骗了我。”洛基简短地答了句。

“你不喜欢被欺骗？”

“我想，没有人喜欢被欺骗。”洛基抬眼望着索尔的指尖，“你说呢？”

索尔点头，“你说得没错。”

沉默。

“还有什么事吗，”洛基又道，“如果有什么问题，今天一并解决了吧。”

“当然。”索尔吸了一口气。

“上次之后我有三年没见过你了。”索尔的指尖动了动，看上去有些心神不稳，“我一直在等你——不是说三年一直都在——可至少有半年，我每天都在等着你的来电，每天都等着一个陌生的号码打进来。可没有，你什么消息也没给过我。第二年我再去的时候，恐怕你已经不在那工作，还偷了老梅尔丝的钱跑了。老梅尔丝恐怕是气坏了。”

洛基没有作声，只是垂下他那双被夸赞过漂亮的眼睛。索尔看他这副不声不响的沉闷模样不禁就有些烦躁起来；

“你缺钱吗？那为什么不打给我。”

洛基闻言握紧了酒杯，表情冷淡异常。

“不，奥丁森先生，我有自己的生活要过。”

索尔点点头，仿佛恍然大悟道，“所以你的生活就是去偷盗、走私、伪造护照——甚至杀人？”

“这与你无关。”

“本来是可以与我有关的，洛基。如果你缺钱，我可以给你——想要什么都行，只要你成为我的。”

“而我不喜欢那样。”

索尔皱起眉，抿了一口香槟。

洛基能感觉到他们之间的气氛有多糟糕：他一直在拒绝索尔，而索尔是个自信的混蛋——他长得相貌堂堂，身材精壮有力，何况还家财万贯，似乎底下的玩意儿也很有资本——这样的奥丁森或许从未在情场上失手过，他想要谁，左右不过就是瞄两眼，勾勾手指的事。

可洛基不要做那样召之即来挥之即去的情人。

他要更多。

“为什么非要我不可？”洛基问，“上次我看见你的时候，你似乎还抱着个女孩，那样的美人恐怕你想要多少有就多少。”

索尔闻此往沙发后背一靠，眉头皱得更紧了。半晌他叹了口气，懊恼道：“上帝，我也希望知道为什么！”

洛基不禁疑惑地看着他。

“洛基·劳菲森。”索尔那双画家笔下最勾人的蓝色凝视着他，可那里面却写满了暴躁，“你给我下了什么咒语——你是巫师吗？拿着什么魔药倒进我的酒里——是迷情剂吗？不，不，我没有爱上你，这事没这么复杂……”

他站起来，居高临下，离洛基仅隔着两步。这让洛基有一种几近窒息的压迫感。

他说：“我见到你的第一眼，就想把你按在墙上干；我还想在楼梯间的杂物房里堵住你的嘴，直到你喊不出求饶的话，只能哭着抓我的后背；你进过我的房间，不是吗，你知道那张床有多柔软，你可以跪在上面，那不会让你受伤——或者酒吧里也不错，我还可以一边操你一边喝酒，真是棒极了。”

洛基还是握着那杯香槟，没有说一句话；事实上他被这种直白的、赤裸裸的、不加一点修饰的情欲宣言震得几乎脑子一片空白，简直不知道可以说些什么好。

最后他定了定神，勉强才找回自己的声音：

“我很感激你这么欣赏我，奥丁森先生。”洛基道，“可是我现在只想回到餐厅，除此之外别无其他。”

索尔猛地低下身凑近他，这让洛基不禁又回想起三年前，如今天一般，他还是能闻到一股酒味冲上头脑。他脑子里一片混乱，如果索尔真的吻了上来，他该推拒吗？

或者说——他想推拒吗？

可索尔只是盯着他，最后叹一口气：“算了，你赢了——只是在这件事上——你还是要留在这里直到我离开，瓦尔基里和范达尔都不相信你是碰巧在这，他们想盯着你，直到我离开西班牙。在这里住一段时间，刚好也算还了我欠你的人情。”

洛基心下松了口气，可到嘴上还是要抗议：“凭什么，奥丁森先生，这剥夺了我的人身自由——这是非法囚禁。如果你非要报答我什么——我要我的护照，我要离开。”

“我恐怕那不行，劳菲森先生。”瓦尔基里忽然从露台门那冒了出来，“你的假护照已经被我们销毁了，世界上再也没有汤姆·昆丝这个人了。”

“什么意思？”洛基一脸惊愕地看向索尔。

索尔耸耸肩，表示自己无能为力。

“别露出这样一副表情，劳菲森先生。”瓦尔基里双手撑在沙发靠背上，“这都是为了你好，你的护照也太假了，迟早都会出事。”

“是啊，”洛基一副怒极反笑的模样，“真是太好了。现在我成了个黑户，一个没有身份的人。没有比这个更好的了。”

瓦尔基里举起大概是她刚刚从冰箱里随手抓来的烈性酒，“别这样，小甜心。在这里不是很好吗？有酒有肉，还有喜欢你的小女孩——小罗茜刚刚可是和我说想要嫁给你呢。”

洛基冷眼看着她，“非常感谢你的笑话，真是令我放松了不少。”

“哈、哈、哈。”瓦尔基里往嘴里灌了一口酒，“放心，你不会永远都这样的。我们会看你表现，如果你表现得好，我们不但重新给你一个身份，还可以再帮你找份工作。”

“在此之前，你可以做小罗茜的好伙伴。她很喜欢你。”

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

“你喜欢游泳吗？”

还是万宝路的味道。那支雪地里的英国烟，同他的云斯顿混合在一起，又明显地分离。

“不，我不喜欢水。”洛基用尽全力朝远处的海面投了块石子，灰黑色的碎石只需不到一秒就可以沉下水面，激起的漾纹也能迅速恢复原状，似乎什么都没发生过。

他希望他同索尔·奥丁森之间什么都没发生过。

按好的方面来看，或许三年前那个吻着实令索尔放松了对他的警惕，于是他在他面前永远都是缠绵悱恻的姿态，触碰、轻声……当然，有时候洛基也会好奇比起上他，索尔是不是更想掐死他——那看着他如瞄着猎物似的眼神看起来不太对劲；可在另一方面来讲，索尔将他作为预备役情人的态度也很不利——到目前为止，他仍然接触不到索尔的商业信息。

不如就这样吧，做他的情人，或许还能够得到什么。他舔了舔下唇，有点干裂了。

“老板，弗朗西斯科那里安排好了。”他还在犹豫之中，却看见瓦尔基里沿着海线走了过来，看到洛基时她似乎有些意外，“十二个人的位置——”

说罢她看了眼洛基，“或许现在该加到十三个了？”

索尔没有正面回答这个问题，只做了个手势表示自己知道了，“你先去确认一下后天的菜单。我等等过去找你。”

他转头看向洛基，将剩下的半截香烟扔到脚下，随之而来的海水将燃着的红点在一瞬间熄灭，“跟我来。”

洛基跟在他身后，没问索尔要将他带去哪里或是干什么：盲目的信任、不可怀疑的权威、绝对的控制，他学着投其所好。他们沿着海滩继续往西走几百米，棕榈树和金棕色的沙滩尽头是一幢两层的小房子，涂料看上去很有热带风情，红白黄。

“你看起来不太喜欢主宅，”索尔拿出钥匙开了门，“所以我给你安排了个小房子。”

洛基跟着他进了门，顺带打量了两眼房子内部——这地方装饰挺简单，东西倒是一应俱全，从日常用品到曲屏8K HDR液晶电视配PS4，估计你要是乐意，可以在这住个半年不带出门的。于是他顺口打了句趣：

“在这准备个房子，是打算金屋藏娇吗？”

索尔挑眉看他，眼睛里堆满笑意。洛基这才后知后觉地反应过来自己就是自己口中的“娇”。

“……或者藏个救下你侄女的恩人？”他颇有些欲盖弥彰地补充道。

索尔这才没再继续看着他，而是走进房子的卧室里，顺手打开了立式木制大衣橱。那里面的衣服从休闲运动到高级成衣都按色系排好了，看上去还挺用心。索尔背对着他，似乎在是在衣橱里挑拣着什么，同时他道：“抱歉后天要把你一个人留在岛上，那个晚餐比较私人，我恐怕不能随便带人过去。”

理由很恰当，很清楚。可洛基还来不及说一句“我理解”，索尔就忽然转身过来，手上拎着两片长条形的玩意儿——

“哪一条？”

定下来几秒后洛基才看清那是两条领带，中规中矩的配色和图案。极为普通的模样似乎与索尔不太对盘。

“不戴比较好。”洛基极为认真地建议道，至少在这方面上他是诚恳的，“领带让你看起来像个特工片里的特工——还不是詹姆斯·邦德。”

闻言索尔比了比镜子，有些迟疑道，“你说得有道理，洛基。好吧，接受你的建议了。”他又转过头重新看向洛基，“顺带补充说明一下，如果你想去晚餐，现在还来得及。”

这不仅仅是一次晚餐的邀请，他当然明白，而或许跨过了这一步后一切都会简单得多。更何况他其实也并不讨厌索尔，甚至还挺喜欢这个类型的，如果同索尔共处一个房间，或许他很容易就能得知某些机密，甚至不需要自己去窃取。

他猜想索尔会主动分享与他的情人。某种方面来说，奥丁之子是个过于自信的人。

“谢了。”他笑笑，“但是我不喜欢参加饭局。”

“好吧。”索尔倒也没再继续问他，只是做出要走的架势，“我先回去主宅那边了，有什么需要可以告诉瓦尔基里和范达尔……随便哪个人都行，总之开口就好。”

“说到这个……”他思虑片刻，突然叫住了索尔，“罗茜今天早上的时候和我讲她觉得宅子里很无聊，所以我想带她到外面转转，改变一下环境。可以吗？”

索尔回过身，面上有一瞬间的惊愕：“罗茜今天早上来找你了？你和她才认识了第三天，我真不知道你们关系已经这么好了。不过好吧，既然罗茜觉得闷——我会叫弗兰克和克里斯跟着你们的——”说到这他滞了滞，“——跟着你们给钱。”

弗兰克和克里斯是两个25岁左右的年轻人，看起来身强力壮，都是褐色头发，长相没什么突出的地方，是普通而又随处可见的年轻人。

于是到了第二天下午的时候，整个场面不免看起来古怪异常：他在前头带着小罗茜，后头跟着的是两个整齐西装、带着墨镜和耳麦、一脸冷酷的安保人员，克里斯和弗兰克。俩人死死地盯着洛基，以防他逃跑——或是带着罗茜跑。

“你出来的时候都要人这么跟着吗？”洛基拉着她的手，有意地往四处看了看。这是一个公园一类的地方，充满了游客和当地的小孩子。谍战片里似乎都不太会出现这类场景，或许是考虑到打起来会不可避免地伤到幼童。

罗茜摇摇头，“不是。自从那次之后才有人跟着的。”说着她回头看了那俩人一眼，“他们真讨厌，我想和你一起玩，不想他们跟着。”

“这也是为了你的安全。”他的目光集向了人群中的一个孕妇，穿着碎花连衣裙，一派认真地在看游客手册。洛基撇了撇嘴——哪个孕妇会单独出游？不过对于利用人们的同情心还是挺有用的。

“好吧……”罗茜叹了口气。说着她抬头看向洛基，看见洛基的注意力并不在她身上，不禁疑惑道，“你在看……”

还不等她说完，洛基就一把托起了罗茜将她搂在怀里，罗茜惊叫了一声，“洛基——！”

洛基大笑，“害怕了吗？”

罗茜嘴硬起来，“才没有！是你太突然了！下次不许突然抱起我！”

“遵命，我的小公主。”洛基瞥了眼身后的两人，“想吃冰激凌吗？殿下。”

“要草莓酸奶味的！”罗茜搂住他的脖子，“快！骑士，向着冰激凌车出发！”

他抬脚向那辆粉白的流动车摊走去，怀里还抱着罗茜，那不远处的孕妇也缓缓靠近冰激凌车，步伐倒是很悠闲。洛基突然好奇起一个问题来——这些情报局的人是怎么知道他在这里的？他是被追踪了吗，比如说放了个定位器什么的。不过当然，到底是如何得知消息他管不着，也不想管。他只需做好自己的任务就是。

他看了看前面的队列，和罗茜闲聊起来，“罗茜，你去明天的晚餐吗？”

“当然。”罗茜点点头，“舅舅想要我去，所以我只能去。我问了舅舅你会不会去来着，他说你不会。为什么不呢？洛基，过来陪我嘛！”

“不行，罗茜，去的人一定要和你的舅舅有什么关系才行。你看，你是他的侄女，瓦尔基里是他的助手。”

罗茜认真地考虑几秒：“那你和我结婚不就可以了吗？洛基，你以后会和我结婚吗？骑士把公主救下，公主就会嫁给骑士。”

“天啊罗茜……”洛基笑了起来，“现在说这个为时过早了。不过你知道去的人都是谁吗？和你舅舅有什么关系？”

“不全知道。”罗茜道，“舅舅不告诉我。我只知道好像是要去谈生意，还是在弗朗西斯科那里吃饭——就是那个你救了我的地方。”

“哦……”他抬头，“两个……唔，一个草莓酸奶和一个香草味的，谢谢。”

“抱歉？”那孕妇突然走了上来，“我可以看看牌子吗？”

“当然。”洛基递给了她。她掩在菜单下的食指和中指动了动。

克里斯和弗兰克还是紧盯着他。他觉得这事有点好笑。

他接过两个冰激凌转身就走，路过那孕妇身旁时他轻声道，“克莱迪丝，你好。”

罗茜疑惑地看着他，“你刚刚在说什么？”

“没什么……”洛基换了个话题，“罗茜，为什么你和你的舅舅一起住？你妈妈呢？”

“舅舅说她病了，”这个话题让罗茜语气突然沉闷起来，“她在疗养院里。”

洛基点点头。显然他没将这件事放在心上。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

“深入到他的游戏之中，让他信任你，让他将一切托付给你。”

他点燃一支烟，顺带点燃了这张写满密密麻麻小字的纸条。如无意外，索尔今天就会外出，带着他的手下一起。虽说那时岛上总会留下几个人看守，但于他而言不足以为惧，避开就好；索尔放置机密的地方他也在这几天里摸清楚了——甚至密码是什么他都从罗茜的嘴里套出来了。哦……小孩子永远都是最靠得住，又最靠不住的生物；他们那么可爱，无条件地相信一切他们喜爱的人。

汤白色的烟雾穿过他的指尖，背后的事物倒是看得真真切切。等到一切都完成了，或许他能全身而退，或许会死——一切结局他都有想过，糟糕的结局尤其多。但其实没什么所谓，如果真的是痛苦的，他也会说这是个报应：他为了那笔高昂的医药费去做了无数违法犯罪的事，而如今这件——

你或许曾听说过他是个退伍军人，或许是从他的那些文档上，又或许是某日他喝醉了不小心从那张爱开玩笑的嘴里泄出来的话。那么你该知道他从伊拉克的战场上下来，他见识过炸药和子弹的威力，他对战争没什么热爱。

向后躺倒，烟灰掉在他的脸上。

这也算是在挽留他的灵魂吗？如若有朝一日他为此落得一个悲惨下场，他是否还可以有幸被天主召见？想来也真是荒唐滑稽。

门被轻轻地敲响，带着点小心翼翼和试探。

他把烟按灭在那个造型独特的、有点像个贝壳的烟灰缸里，颇为不耐烦地打开门，“有什么事……唔，罗茜？你怎么来了？”

他还以为是另一个人。

“我不想见到舅舅。”罗茜一张漂亮的小脸皱了起来，“我现在不敢见到他。”

“为什么？”洛基蹲下身，正要说话时突然想起嘴里还有留存的烟味，于是他微微掩了掩嘴，“你做了什么坏事吗？”

罗茜绞起手来，“我把我的手机弄丢了，舅舅会很——生气的。”

“什么时候？”洛基皱起眉来，“昨天出去的时候吗？”

“不是……”罗茜迟疑了一下，又迅速摇摇头，“我没有带着出门，回来就找不到了。”

“那你还记得你最后放在哪了吗？”

罗茜闭上眼努力回想了一下，最后颓然道，“……不记得了。”

“别紧张。”洛基摸摸她的棕黑长发，缎子似的手感很好，“可能只是放在什么地方你不记得了。现在是早上——你什么时候出去？”

“下午……”罗茜扁扁嘴，“可是我找了好久也没找到。舅舅会非常、非常生气的。”

“那么我来帮你找找，”洛基吻了吻她的额头，“别难过，小公主。你去用晚餐的时候我会帮你找到的，好吗？”

罗茜这才没再一脸沮丧。她正要开口说些别的什么，却被从身后传来的声音打断了，罗茜张开的嘴只来得及道：“上帝——”

“罗——茜——！”那黑发女人沿着海岸线走来的同时还喊着女孩的名字，脸颊发红，步伐还有些摇晃，洛基不免心下疑惑——大清早就喝得微醺，这个胃和肝未免也太坚强了。索尔则走在后面，这倒是破天荒头一次了。他的衬衫没有规规矩矩地套在他身上，而是解开了上面的两颗金属扣，倒刚刚好露出索尔锁骨偏下的位置，是不言之言，不明之明。

“罗茜，又这么早来找洛基了？”索尔揉揉她的头发，罗茜摸着被揉乱的棕发愤怒地拍开了索尔的手，于是索尔又笑得更大声了，“好了，罗茜，跟着你的瓦尔基里阿姨走吧，我有点事要和洛基谈谈，好吗？”

“有什么不能当着我的面谈的？”罗茜双手叉腰，棕黑色眉毛高高挑起，“况且是我先找洛基的。”

“哦小罗茜，”洛基看着索尔用一种甜蜜的、简直叫人腻味的语气道“你要原谅我们，我们需要一点私人空间，乖乖听话，跟瓦尔基里阿姨去玩，好吗？”

他看着瓦尔基里牵走了罗茜，心下不免有些烦躁起来。谁都好，他不喜欢有人这样无端地靠近他，无缘无故即是意有所图。

“你要和我谈什么，奥丁森先生。”他靠在门沿上，侧头看向索尔白色衬衫的挺括颈边。他猜想那里面有个漂亮的领撑，或许是金子。

“我不知道。”索尔倒是诚实，甚至是过头了，“只是想过来看看你。我还有不到十天就要离开这个岛，或许这次你又会失踪。”

“我认为您闲得有些过头了。”洛基扯起嘴角，“如果有这个闲工夫，不如去关照一下自己的下属吧。”

听到这样充满暗示意味的话，索尔也不得不回头看了一眼正往主宅那边走的瓦尔基里，“我的下属很好。”

“你确定吗？”洛基双手环起，表示着对这种说辞表示抗议，“一个在早上就能喝得醉醺醺的人？”

“她有她的缘由。”那宽容的老板皱起眉，“的确，她这个小毛病让她犯过一些小错误，但都不是重要的方面。她很忠诚，我相信她。”

“不可思议，一位资本家居然不以压榨员工为乐，还懂得体谅员工。”

索尔显然对这种说法不太满意，“我又不是什么丧心病狂的老板。况且为什么你要这么关注我下属的状况？”

“因为我的父亲就死于一位酗酒的下属。”洛基迅速接上，他翠绿色的眼睛不给人留下余地，“四年前他在那个边远地区的小驻扎地要准备执行任务，他的小队有个男孩，或许是出于放松，或许是出于某种炫耀意味，三杯威士忌下肚后他告诉了那个乡村女孩他们明天的任务。”

他注意着索尔的神情，那些不安和疑虑，他全都了解透彻。

“那个年轻人没把这一切当回事，他以为那只是一个小事情，毕竟只是一个乡村女孩。只是没想到当他们执行任务的时候，那些任务对象不知怎么就知道了他们的计划，在路上就堵住了他们，在他们还没反应过来什么发生了的时候，就将他们尽数屠杀。”

最后他道：“很遗憾告诉你这个故事，或许你不喜欢，但这是一个真实故事。”

洛基看见索尔迟疑了一瞬，当然，只有一瞬。但他知道这些掺夹了真相的谎言有一天会发挥他们的作用，不过迟早。语言会生根，会挤压着信任的完整，会从一个个裂开的裂口中破出焦虑和怀疑。

但最终索尔还是看着他，虽说是带着开玩笑的神情，“你这是在离间我和我的手下吗？”

他的心脏停跳了一瞬。

 

 

十分钟前他刚走进主宅，不知怎么安保人员在那时候突然离开了主宅范围，让他能有机会能在现在站在索尔的房间里。密码倒是简单，他带着橡胶手套一个个地按下数字，仅需轻微的一声，锁开了。

他拉开门，多少有些不相信只有这层保护措施，于是带着过份的小心和谨慎踩下梯级。结果的确没有。当他看到最底下的书桌时，什么都没有发生。

简单过头了。

他翻了翻桌子上方，没什么特别的，放了几本小说，倒是电脑里还可能有什么——又有密码！不抱什么希望地拉开抽屉，这下他倒是发现了东西：一个文件袋。

阿斯加德？这就是那家公司的名字？不得不说，看上去有点蠢，像是什么神话里的场所，用到现实里总是有些古怪。他拿出罗茜的手机——当然，是他拿的。

突然间他听到了一个很怪的声音，像是什么大动力马达的洗衣机坏了，发出令人难以忽视的噪音，那是一种过份的风声和搅拌的声音。那是……

直升机！洛基心下一惊，把文件全都放回到抽屉里后匆忙跑出大门，再把门重新锁上。以上帝的名义，他不知道他们怎么会这么早就回来，按理说他们该有个餐后谈话的！——但是他也该想到，那两个安保的突然离开绝不该是什么巧合。他站在露台上，索尔和瓦尔基里已经走到楼下了，瓦尔基里嘴里还在大声喊道“这不是我的错！一定是酒有问题”，索尔朝后摆摆手，看起来颇有些不耐烦。

洛基抹了把脸。此刻他要是要离开主宅，无论如何都会遇到索尔一行人，不用多说，那一定会是个糟糕的场景。

他深吸一口气，走到门外把门锁好，再把橡胶手套摘下塞进口袋里。似乎有什么从发尖流下，沾湿了后背。他倚在房门外。

或许是过了大概两三分钟，楼梯处传来了他意料之中的脚步声，还有一点躁乱。他控制住让自己尽量不要发抖。

“洛基？”索尔发话了，第一个音节还有些控制不住的怒气冲冲，但并不是对着眼前人，只是某种遗留下来的不恰当情绪。于是很快他换了个稍显轻松调子，“……你怎么在这？”

“我……我是来道歉的。”洛基迟疑着道，“很抱歉今天早上说了那样的话，那是你信任的人，我不该那样诋毁她。我很抱歉。考虑到我没有当着她的面说这话，我可以……”

他眨了眨眼，“我可以不当着她的面道歉吗？”

索尔似乎也是没想到洛基大晚上出没在他的房间外就是为了说这个，他愣了愣，随后倒是笑了一声，或许还有点自嘲意味。

“不，不。或许你说的也没错。洛基……”索尔忽然停住了话头，一双蓝眼睛紧紧盯着他，似乎在考虑什么。这让洛基心里多少有些发毛，他胸腔里的心跳有些过于剧烈了；他插在裤子口袋里的右手攥着那副手套，这样有个好处——可以不抓伤自己。他等待着索尔的宣判。

但索尔也仅仅只是看了他十几秒，最后道，“我要去休息了，洛基，晚安。”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

“从腰部到地板，45英寸。请转身，先生。”

他顺从地转过了身，像听从一位神明的指引。但是想想：这位掌控他的“神明”实际上也不过是在给他量体裁衣罢了；无论如何，这体验真是新鲜极了——既然他还从来没试过定制衣服。

“大腿围，23。请转身，先生。”

这一次，他看见了那人似笑非笑的表情。这对那人来说是一件似乎是一件有趣的事，像在打扮一个——宠物。他对这样的猜想并不感到愉快。

“胸围，41。”裁缝蹲了下去，“腰围，32.5。”

“看来有人最近过得很丰盛啊。”那人笑了笑，“树干变粗了点。”

他尽力扬起一个笑脸，“这个嘛……宅子里的供给很充足。”

“唔……”那人低头看了看手上的表册，“我们先要两套。一件威尔士亲王提花罗纹面料的，还有一件是灰色……叫什么来着？”

裁缝对他说了句什么。

“哦！对，没错。一百支——真是一个怪名字。”索尔合上册子，“我们想要在这个星期三之前做好，可以吗？我们亲爱的弗尔贝先生要去参加一个非常、非常重要的会议。”

“当然，先生。”

“你还真是一个大人了啊，”站在门边的瓦尔基里笑着，说不清是冷笑还是嘲笑——或许都有。“漂亮的定制正装，一双意大利手工皮鞋，出入上流社会，一位真正的绅士，并且取代了我的位置——我的！”

“别这么刻薄，”索尔抛出一句安抚的话，“只是需要你照顾照顾罗茜。罗茜是个不安分的孩子，充满热情，托付给你我更放心些。”

“收起你哄人的话。”直到裁缝走后瓦尔基里才继续道，“我从你父亲开始就为了你们家族干活，你的父亲愿意无条件相信我。而你，”她压低了声音，“你最好别将生意和感情混为一谈。”

索尔前一秒还笑意盈盈的脸听到这话后突然变得阴沉下来，像四月底的晴天成了雷霆万钧，实属变化无常。

“注意你的言辞，瓦尔基里，”他道，“别拿我的父亲来压我。也请你放心，生意就是生意，我向来分得很清楚。”

瓦尔基里笑了一声：“希望如此，索尔，奥丁之子。”

 

 

你看，事情是这么发生的。

那天他拍到资料后的第二天，他就将那些玩意儿上传到了共享云储存里然后删掉。随后他将手机放置到沙发的缝隙中提醒罗茜去找。罗茜自然找到了，不用说，还以为是她自己粗心大意。

同样也是那一天，索尔与瓦尔基里吵了一架，似乎是生意上的事——瓦尔基里搞砸了昨天的晚餐，具体如何他不清楚，他只需要知道瓦尔基里被暂时性地厌弃了。看来有时候信一信组织还是很好的，至少前几天他给克莱迪丝只写了“晚餐，瓦尔基里”的纸条，昨天瓦尔基里就出事了——当然他不能确定这是不是那个小情报机关帮的忙，但他愿意相信是的。

无论如何，在他们吵架的第二天，索尔就将他叫到了会客厅里。他面前的人摊出一本护照，做了个“请”的手势。他打开看了眼——洛基·弗尔贝。（Loki·Fourbe）

“这是补偿给你的礼物，洛基……弗尔贝。”见他拿起了护照，索尔重新倚在沙发上，“我们给你加了点签证，看起来真实一点。你知道空白的护照有多假吧，海关会问你很多难缠的问题；可一旦签证多了起来，他们就会觉得你是一个旅行家，喜欢到处去玩。那么，洛基，你现在就可以走了。”

索尔顿了顿，蓝色的眼睛直直地望向他。

“或者，”那人道，“加入我们的游戏。”

洛基觉得自己现下应当在心里欢呼一下，然后开瓶香槟庆祝庆祝，只是他现在心下竟然毫无波澜，是死寂的，是预料之中的。

“你想要我怎么加入你们的游戏，”他也看着索尔，“我该扮演什么角色——我有什么好处？”

“你会得到你从未想过的财富……你会掌控无数人的心跳，地上的骚乱因你而起——战争，当然，不过也是你手中的一盘游戏——最复杂，也最有趣的游戏。”

“让我来告诉你这个把戏怎么玩。只不过需要你做一个稻草人——没有冒犯的意思——你要做一个目标。我会跟那些最精明的银行家、投资者说你是个很聪明的家伙，投机商人，大胆、热情，满脑子都是赚钱的想法；因此给这位弗尔贝先生一点时间，他可以将你的钱翻倍。”

听到这洛基不禁笑了起来，于是索尔也笑了：“这位洛基·弗尔贝先生的公司叫阿斯加德，在塞浦路斯注册，日内瓦有银行账户。他卖农业设备，商业经历很好，没什么见不得人的小秘密，只是需要一点支持。他能为你们赚很多钱，只需要相信索尔·奥丁森——也就是我，送给你们的礼物就好。”

“按照你这段描述，你给我安排的姓还真是讽刺。”洛基道，“弗尔贝先生——骗子先生①。”

“哦……只要有钱赚，这些资本家才不管这么多。”索尔耸耸肩，“他们对你卖什么不感兴趣，对你的名字更不敢兴趣——我敢打赌转眼他们就不记得你的名字怎么拼了。他们只需要、也只在乎高回报、有快钱。当然，他们也不会愿意知道我们卖的是什么，因为一旦他们知道自己在投资什么，他们就会夜不能眠——哪怕他们是毛孔里流着无数人鲜血的资本家。”

“听起来真是令人毛骨悚然。”洛基下意识地想去摸身上的烟——没带出来。于是他只好又放下手。

“那么你愿意加入我们吗——成为这个大家庭中的一员？”

索尔张开双手，向他表达了一个“接纳”的意思，随后将左手收回，只伸出右手向着洛基。

他犹豫了一阵子，似乎在仔细考虑，但这个犹豫的过程没有很长，只需十几秒，他的手就紧握着索尔·奥丁森的。

这个握手持续得有些久了，索尔没有放手，他也没有。他能感受到对方的关节在挤压着他的——如果说他在索尔的手里感受到了脉搏的跳动，会不会过于夸张？

有力的。

“索尔，和罗茜说个再见。”门被突然打开，瓦尔基里牵着小罗茜出现在门口，“她要走了。”

“啊，”索尔放开了他的手，蹲下身来要去拥抱罗茜，罗茜却躲开了。于是索尔一脸委屈地看向可爱的小侄女，“可怜可怜你的舅舅吧，难道你的舅舅连一个拥抱也得不到吗？好吧，既然这样，你也不可以和洛基拥抱了。”

罗茜这才抱住了他。随后她看向洛基：“洛基，我要先去法国的庄园里啦，等舅舅这次完事了你就可以过来找我玩！我要有两三个星期都见不到你……”

说着她又看了眼舅舅，漂亮的小蓝眼睛里满是水雾，“难道我不可以和你一起去吗？或者让洛基来陪我？”

“不行，亲爱的。”索尔吻了吻她的额头，“洛基有事要忙。不过等我们都空下来，我们就可以去找你了。”

“好吧，”罗茜扁扁嘴，“那我要走啦。”

“再见，亲爱的。”索尔揉揉她的头发，“瓦尔基里阿姨会好好照顾你的。”

洛基也摸了摸她玫瑰色的脸颊，“再见，罗茜。”

“再见。”

大门重新关上。

“小孩真是粘人，”索尔望着大门的方向笑笑，“罗茜一个七、八岁的姑娘居然这么喜欢你。说老实话，你没有恋童癖，对吧？”

“当然没有。”他颇有些生硬道。

 

接下来的事情就清晰起来了。索尔先是带洛基以及他自己的人马去了一趟瑞士的银行，谈了谈合作生意；就如他所说的那样，农业设备。洛基要费一点功夫才忍住不笑出来——拜托，农业设备？

无论如何他们还是搞到了钱，于是索尔就带着他去进货。在此期间他也给情报机关分享到了一些小信息，比如说阿斯加德最近的支出项目。进货的地方是在一个港口地方，他们不能带任何武器进入——哪怕是一把小匕首。出货人的口音有点斯拉夫人的味道，很热情爽朗的人。他受邀试枪，动作很爽利，装膛、上膛、拉栓。

“果然是部队里退下来的。”索尔道。

确认货品没有问题后，洛基就用生物密码——具体来说是他的虹膜——确认付款。如今他是阿斯加德的法人（至少是面上的经理），财务方面自然经他手流出。

装载着可以打响一次中东战争的货品就这么驶出，这事就算告一段落。一个月后就会有买家过来看货出钱，他们这次交易就算是完结了，几亿美金就会落入他的口袋。

两个多星期搞完了这件事，他们自然要开个庆功宴，香槟、龙虾，又或是别的什么天价花销。而当庆功宴结束后，索尔拉着他倚在海边的围栏上，同他喝起了葡萄酒，颇有种放松的感觉。

“一次顺利的交易。”索尔道，他手里擎着高脚的水晶杯，散落下来的半长金发被海风轻轻柔柔地吹起——真是一张受上天眷顾的脸。

“庆功宴结束了，你想要点什么额外奖励吗？”索尔转过头来看他，他一时之间竟分不清到底是海面更蓝，抑或是索尔的眼睛更蓝。

“不，我没什么想要的。”洛基回答。

“真的吗？”索尔啜了口酒，“金钱？美酒——或者是美人？你想要什么都可以，只要我能够给。”

“谢谢，可我确实没什么想要的。”洛基还是回绝，他想要的他不能说，不该说。因为那是不对的。

“噢……”索尔意味深长地叹了一声，“一个没有欲望的男人。可说老实话，洛基，我不能相信一个没有欲望的人。人不是天使，他们总有欲望，为了自己，为了别人；名利，财富——性。命名你的欲望，直视它，享受它。”

洛基顿了顿，他深呼吸一口。他知道这句话一但说出就没有扳回的余地，他知道他必定会后悔，他劝慰自己是时候了，这样能知道更多。

但说出口时他还是大脑一片空白，不免有些发昏。

 

“如果我的欲望，就是你呢？”

他说。

 

TBC

①Fourbe，法语，形容词为奸诈的，等；名词为骗子。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有NC 17内容，但是特别特别无聊。整章都充斥着一种性冷淡和昏昏欲睡的感觉，建议快速滑动观看。

“权利者害怕你会因为金钱而背叛，恐惧你会因为美色而背叛……他们深知欲望是难以捉摸的；可只要将你的感情奉出，他就会自认为是你的君主。”

 

 

洛基有点不太清楚这一切是怎么开始的，或许是索尔把自己带到了他的房间里，又或许是刚刚饮下的威士忌让他不太清醒。

当地教堂的摆钟敲响第八下，洛基几乎是迫不及待地吻上索尔——迫不及待，这个词可以代表很多事情，例如爱，例如心甘情愿，例如自我奉献。索尔的手握住他的后颈，似乎随时都可以将他置于死地；高级定制的外套被随手扔到沙发旁的地上，同领带一起杂乱无章地堆积在地上。

舌尖上还残留着酒精的浓烈气息，如果让他来述说这个故事，他会说是酒精蒙蔽了他的神经，让他背叛了他的理智——

“只是一杯酒。”索尔将不加冰块的威士忌递到他面前时是这么说的。于是他饮下，连同理智一起。毫无疑问，下一秒便是精致的厚壁玻璃杯摔到有着繁复花纹的波斯地毯上，发出沉闷的响声。

一切都循规蹈矩。由一个舌尖交缠的吻开始：他主动探进这位先生烈酒味的口腔，到最后却变成索尔咬上他淡色的嘴唇，用齿列研磨着，舔舐着，直至变成一片鲜红——渲染了欲望和权力的颜色。洛基不可避免地喘不过气，祖母绿宝石被吊灯亮如白昼的光探入，只得半眯起雾蒙蒙的眼来看向索尔的眼睛，那里面只有一个人的影子。

那个漆黑的弗尔贝先生。

此时此刻，索尔应当毫不怀疑洛基：因为欲望是简单的、清楚明了的。他猜想那掌管爱情的多巴胺或许正告诉索尔，你会爱上眼前的人，所以索尔·奥丁森才会在热吻过后试图告诉洛基，他想要同……

“不，不要谈这个，”他用一根食指使这位高高在上的军火商缄默，“这很令人扫兴。”

索尔定定地看了他一阵，“当然。”

洛基用他纤长的手指来挑开那些金色的扣子，像是变戏法一般，你甚至看不到那是怎么运行的，只知晓他那么做了，而衬衣也随之被缓缓解开，露出他一大片略显白皙的胸膛。相比之下，索尔可没耐心做个这样的魔术师。这位先生随意地扯开了那些天价的衬衫后将他按在门上，在他耳边低语：你让我想起了教父这部片子……

洛基笑了起来。随后他推开索尔，宣称要洗个澡，让索尔别来烦他。索尔只拉着他的手不放：不如一起？

浴缸是个圆形的小池子，容纳下两个人自然也不挤。洛基扳开水的开关，雾气几乎是瞬间就灌满了整个浴室，拥挤得让他几乎看不清索尔的脸。水放好后他跨步坐进池子里，一切都是朦朦胧胧，包括今晚的月光。

他潜入水底，直到索尔也坐进来才突然出现在他肩侧。洛基攀上对方的蜜色的胸膛，吻在索尔嘴角，然后任由着对方的手抓揉着自己的黑色长发来加深这个吻。进浴室前他将酒店的唱片机打开了，唱针震动后是不知名的法国香颂，话语有些不清，只能听到几句含糊的唱词，类似“我爱你但是我们不能在一起”的狗血故事。

我爱你，但是我们不能在一起。洛基脑子里闪过这句话。不对，这不一样，他不爱索尔。

这么想着他吻得更用力了一些，肌肤和肌肤相贴时，洛基难以分清到底是对方的体温还是水的温度。不过都一样，都是温暖的，如同燃烧的火焰；那么更高些、更高些……

索尔的手沿着他的脊背下落，最终还是停留在腰窝处：“我没和男人做过。”

洛基不以为意地吻过他的肩颈，“我也没做过下面那个。”

他从不知道索尔有这样的力气，能将他一个一米八多的成年男人抱起，再湿淋淋地放到床上，床单上都是俩人身上溅落、融入的水滴。洛基忽然觉得自己有些对不起酒店，特别是清洁人员。

空气是微凉的，但呼吸却是热的，他像是发烧了，脸上莫名发烫。洛基抬起眼，望向索尔。此刻的金发男人脸上带笑，模糊暧昧的笑容。说老实话，他不喜欢索尔这般带着居高临下的神情，像是……

像是他的一切皆为透明，无遮无掩。

索尔用他带着点茧子的手挑拨着洛基的情欲，动作很是简单直接，不过是抚摸和搓揉，但洛基却意外受用地发出细碎的气音；很快那只不安分的手就落到他身后，沿着腰脊滑入，他忽然清醒了一些，眼睛示意了一下床头的柜子：“润滑。”

索尔挑眉，将那瓶精油倒在手上和他的股沟上，蔓延开一片玫瑰花的香气，有些浓烈过头。粘腻的触感和熏人的香气都让洛基皱了皱眉。

即使有精油的润滑，在放入第一根手指时，洛基还是能感受到强烈的异物感——不是疼痛，只是怪异的感觉。索尔是个没什么耐心的人，他碰巧也不喜欢冗长的前戏，于是在第三根手指进入后，洛基将小腿搭到对方的后腰上，

“That's it.”他顿了顿，“直接点，我不会受伤的。”

索尔凑近他的耳旁，几乎是咬着他的耳垂在讲话：“如你所愿。”

那人向上缓缓进入，一寸一寸地拓开他的穴肉。索尔身下的玩意儿确实比手指粗了不少，具体表现在他额上冷汗直冒，且身下总觉得有一种发烫的感觉。妈的……以前的那些人都是怎么觉得爽的？这也太大了吧？

他倒吸着气，小腹绷紧，索尔低头吻上那白皙却有力的腰身，身下的动作倒没有停下——“如果你是女孩就好了。”

“怎么？”洛基放松身后，适应着索尔完全进入的阴茎同时，双手还死死抓着对方的后背。不适感开始减弱，取而代之的是莫名的酸软，“你更喜欢女孩子？那么当初为什么要问我……”

“当然不。”索尔打断了他，“男人或女人都是一样的……不过如果你是女人，就能怀上我的孩子了。”

“异想天开。”洛基勾起唇角吻上了他的脸颊，“我才不会给你生孩子。”

“是吗？”索尔突然发狠似地向上一顶，洛基惊叫着盘紧了索尔的腰，绿色眼睛有些无措地望着这位变化无常的先生。而这位先生只是眼上带笑：

“那不如我干到你怀孕好了。”

洛基刚要说这是不切实际的，索尔就向后退了一些，下一秒便按着他的腰进到最深，企图把他的话语掐灭在咽喉之中。他剧烈地挣扎着：“太……太深了——”

索尔只充耳不闻。细碎的吻落到他肩上，带着点安抚气息，性器却发了狠地肏进去，艳红的穴口挤压着阴茎，带着泛着光泽的精油流出。几乎每次性器都蹭过了他的敏感点，洛基大口大口地吸着气，心想也不算失态……只是刚想到这句话，索尔就不知道怎么无师自通地撞上了他的敏感点，还坏心眼地碾了上去！在这刺激下他不禁尖叫起来，指尖深深陷入索尔后背有力的肌群里。

“天……”索尔叹了口气，像发现新大陆似地控制着角度乐此不疲地顶上那一点，感受着洛基湿热柔软的穴肉挤压着他的性器，同时尖叫出声。于他而言，听着洛基难以抑制的叫声似乎是一种乐趣。只不过片刻，他又忽然道：“不不不，宝贝儿……不能叫太大声，这是酒店，不是家里，隔壁的人会听到的。”

话是这么说，索尔进出的力度却没有丝毫改变，且次次都撞在那特殊的一点上。洛基强忍着几欲夺去他理智的快感瞪了他一眼，断断续续又凶巴巴道：“我看要是有人在场你会更兴奋吧？”

那一眼本来应该是个威慑作用，可在索尔这边看来估计也就是只凶巴巴的小奶猫向他眨眼睛，跟抛媚眼差别不大。索尔不禁笑了笑：“哦……小猫咪……”

“猫咪”闻此直接咬了他一口，还咬出了点血。索尔倒是不甚在意这些，只要不是用刀和枪这种致命性武器搞出来的致命伤，其他都可以看成是床上的情趣。他将洛基双腿搂起按在床头上，半跪着将性器深深地埋入进那个高热的入口处。洛基下身悬空着，唯一着力点就只有索尔的手和与他紧紧相接的性器。他忽然觉得这一切有些荒唐。

只是还不等他仔细深思些什么，索尔就如暴雨狂风般操干起来，哪怕是一丝一缕的思虑也被撞得破碎支离。他起伏着，有如波浪，满身满心都只剩下快感与欲望。

下沉、下沉、下沉……他几乎要溺死在深蓝色的水中，他窒息着，喘不过来气，他的眼睛不愿睁开。

是大海？

如果时间永远停留在这一刻也很好。他在水中忽然抓住了一个想法。他忽然不想要未来，也不想要过去，他只要在这一瞬间死去，那就是伟大的悲剧。

有人在他耳边低声道：“你会背叛我吗。”

“不会……”他带着哭腔尖声道，“不会，我永远……”

 

大脑一片空白，像烟花炸过的夜空，是……什么都没有的。

 

 

第二天早上他是被烟味呛醒的，他咳了两声，觉得嗓子有点疼。只穿着阔腿睡裤的索尔从露台上走进来，递给他一杯水：“不好意思，我以为在露台你就不会闻到。”

说着就要将烟熄灭。洛基倒是阻止了他：“不，你继续，我闻一闻安安神。”

于是索尔又坐在床边，好半晌他才问，“你……没有什么事吧？”

洛基有些惊异地看他一眼，“能有什么事？噢……昨晚。没，运气挺好的。”

于是索尔又继续夹着烟。洛基觉得这气氛不免有些尴尬了，于是他决定找点什么话题来开个头：“额，之前你带到瑞士那个女孩呢？你们分手了吗？”

说完话才觉得自己蠢得要死——哪有拿前任来打开话题的？

果然，索尔又古怪地看了他一眼，“怎么突然提起她？”

“纯粹好奇。”

“嗯……她啊。”索尔回想了一下，“我从瑞士离开后不久就去了场拍卖会，她喜欢那颗红宝石……叫什么来着？不记得了，反正上千万吧。她求我送给她，我就送了，没想到刚送完没几个星期就带着宝石跟人跑了。”

说着索尔自嘲般地笑了笑，“那还是我第一次被人比下去。”

洛基随口应了句：“听你的描述你好像不是很上心啊……为什么会给她这么贵重的东西？”

“这没什么好说的，”索尔就着夹在指尖的万宝路又吸了一口，皱了皱眉道，“这就好比你的朋友问你拿一块早餐吃剩下的面包，你觉得没什么，给了就给了，就是这样。”

听起来倒是随便极了，果然能这么简单把公司账户给他一个外人管是有原因的。不过无论如何，他现在的定位应当是索尔的情人，那么他自然是要吃个小醋的。

“那我能有幸，”洛基翻了个身从绸面的被子里探出，枕在自己的手臂上抬眼盯着索尔，“……做你这样的朋友吗？”

索尔瞥了他一眼。

“你已经拥有比那更重要的东西了。”

洛基的心跳不规律了几秒。

“也是，”他扯出一个甜蜜的笑容，“毕竟你的公司账户就在我手里，”他指指自己的眼睛，“要好好对待我啊，老板。”

男人没有答话，只是将剩下的烟摁灭在水晶制成的漂亮烟灰缸里，随后围上丝质睡袍。洛基闭上眼听着床边的动静，他知道，一旦索尔走出这个门，所有人都会清楚昨晚发生了什么，所有人都会在私底下，甚至明面上羞辱他、嘲讽他——

靠出卖身体上位的婊子。

洛基听着索尔扭动门把手的声音，深呼吸一口，正想对索尔说一句“等会儿见”来缓解这种莫名其妙的紧张，却突然看见索尔回头：

“你知道我指的不是这个。”

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

“爱是一切欲望的起源，不巧的是，恨亦然。”

 

他们很快就飞去了法国，就如同索尔曾经向罗茜承诺的那样。

 

或许从没人想到过，索尔在波尔多省有个小庄园，就叫做那个在洛基看来可笑的“阿斯加德”名字。平常无事也用来种种葡萄什么的，果实却并不用来酿酒，只因那着实是个技术活，酿出来若是没人愿意喝便是浪费粮食了。

 

庄园是从索尔祖辈继承下来的，故房子外面看起来不免有些古老；墙体微微有些脏，于是爬满了绿萝一类来掩盖；外型很有十八世纪的味道，让人不禁想起“爱情”与“谋杀”。但进了里面，除了一些大型家具是老一点的物什以外，其余的都崭新且不缺——像是网络、水电和冷气——当代人类生存三大要素。

 

他们从那辆在机场载他们过来的林肯下来之后，罗茜就欢呼着、几近小鹿一般蹦跳着靠近洛基，最后还紧紧地抱住他，“洛基！你来了！我好想你！”

 

可洛基还来不及应一句“我也是”，就被索尔拨开罗茜的手，同样也是搂紧他的腰——“不行，小罗茜，洛基已经是我的男朋友了。”

 

罗茜一听，顿时满脸被背叛的痛苦——且背叛者还是她的亲舅舅，就不免令人更为痛苦！她的小蓝眼睛里全是道不出的深恶痛绝，具体表现为怒目而视与抱紧洛基就不要撒手：“你就是个诈骗犯！舅舅！说好的会把洛基带回来给我的！”

 

索尔大笑两声，扭头吻上了洛基的脸颊（洛基对此颇有些猝不及防的尴尬），“洛基不就在这了吗？”

 

罗茜一听，瞪着眼睛道：“你这是在玩弄文字游戏！”

 

“随便你怎么说，”索尔耸耸肩，“总之——先到先得。”

 

罗茜顿时气得要挠他，最后还是被洛基一个轻柔的、吻在她玫瑰色脸颊上的吻解决了这场争端。罗茜不免洋洋得意：看吧，洛基还是偏向我的。索尔也只好无奈地转头看完瓦尔基里：“这小女孩……”

 

话还没说完，索尔就趁罗茜不备一把抱起她，在女孩吓得哇哇大叫的时候伸开长腿迈入进大厅，洛基则随在后面跟着。瓦尔基里无论如何都还是那副不甚信任他的模样，在越过大门时轻声在他身旁道：“虽然我不知道你给索尔下了什么迷魂药把他迷得七荤八素，但我要警告你别想做什么坏事，我会继续看着你的——哪怕你现在是索尔的床伴。”

 

床伴。洛基双手置入下装的口袋中，只是笑笑。

 

这几天来他都和索尔过得很是甜蜜，天天都能腻在一起，范达尔每每经过都要打个冷颤，并搂着身旁一周一变换的漂亮女孩从心底里问俩人：“就这么绑定，不难受吗？”

 

索尔不以为意地吻上洛基：“他是我的仅有且唯一——至少目前来说是如此。”

 

于是洛基也吻上他的唇角，“你也是。”

 

在这样隐秘而充满欺诈性的氛围中，哪怕是怀着任务而来的洛基，也要怀疑那些所谓的激情与欲望是否真实存在——是否有那么一种可能，他会、他能够……

 

然而他什么也不敢想。

 

庄园里的娱乐项目出乎意料的乏善可陈。根据索尔的说法，是由于庄园的购置纯粹是为了显摆家族的财力而没考虑过住人问题，就随便买下了个子爵的房产，没想到却是一个严肃过头的子爵，各种陈设布置都毫无新意，甚至有些古板。

 

于是索尔干脆带着他去葡萄架那摘葡萄了。

 

去的时候是到庄园的第三天，洛基睡了两天终于把时差倒了过来，索尔便立马拉着他到后面的一片葡萄地。夏近秋的葡萄自然还未完全成熟，酸得索尔整张脸都皱了起来，而把葡萄塞进索尔嘴里的罪魁祸首就在一旁大笑。罗茜没能跟过来，原因是前两天在洛基没有睡着的时间里，罗茜都拉着他絮絮叨叨死也不要放手，今天索尔终于逮到机会用作业抛下罗茜，就一句“你竟然敢霸占我的人这么长时间”把洛基带走。

 

洛基只能叹气：真是两个幼稚园出来的。

 

波尔多省的阳光是出了名的好，因此才有八十年代那批著名的拉菲。在这八月下旬的日光中，散落在葡萄藤上的金色光辉摇曳着倾倒在过路人的身上。

 

这里的过路人是他们，也只是他们，再无其他。他们穿梭于一排排的架子中央，从微笑和偶尔的话语中得知这是个晴好的下午——或许有些过热，鼻尖和额上渗出细细密密的汗珠用手背拭去，逐渐西斜的日光将斑驳的葡萄叶投射到他们的身上。洛基忽然想起了狄奥尼索斯，那个癫狂的美少年——沉醉于美酒之中不愿醒来，接受他狂热信徒的膜拜。

 

这个庄园有一种神秘的力量。几乎是睡过去的两天，他像是感受不到时间的流逝，外界的一切再与他无干——世界、政|府、和平；如果他们一直这样下去，那些又有什么关系？他知道这样想是不对的，可他依稀着想要这样的一生。同索尔……

 

真是荒谬。

 

他摇摇头，恰好被索尔捕捉到了这个小动作。于是索尔凝着一双蓝眼睛，定定地看向他：“怎么了？”

 

他笑了笑，抱着怀里一小筐的葡萄——配上那一身宽松长袍，竟让他看起来有点像个希腊人了。

 

“没什么……只是在想，为什么你会做现在的职业？”

 

这个问题十足敏感，可洛基的神情偏生太过真挚乖巧，让索尔无法对他起疑。于是索尔也不知怎么，竟有些无法控制自己，老老实实的回答了：“我的父亲，奥丁，他是个挪威人——你知道，就是北欧那边的——他在一次偶然中认识到了……武器的威力，于是他决定从中获取商机。一开始规模并不大，可他是个聪明且大胆的人，渐渐就把生意做了起来。私底下有人会说这是因为他身体里流着维京海盗的血脉，一群大胆的疯子。”

 

说到这他不禁笑了笑，颇有些自谦的味道在里面，“后来怎么说，也算是子承父业吧。如你所见，我继承了这个‘家族企业’，虽然并不特别喜欢他，但也算发展得有声有色。”说罢他话锋一转，不忘表了个白，“并且也多谢它，让我遇见了你。”

 

他们在蓝紫色大理石纹的晚霞下接吻，葡萄架里，让他想起了罗密欧与朱丽叶第一次私底下会面的场景。情人之间缠绵的目光、相抵的掌心与彼此交换的沉默。

 

他问：为什么不尝试着改变呢？

 

索尔炙热的眼神在此刻渐渐冷却了下来：“我已经习惯了。况且，这有什么不好吗？”

 

洛基只微微地笑，“只是觉得有点危险，我很担心你，索尔。”

 

他明智地停下了这个话题，只是很长的一段时间里他们没再交谈，只沉默着并肩散步回屋子里用晚餐。晚上洛基被罗茜缠着要讲睡前故事，洛基只好向索尔投去一个略微无奈的眼神，带着罗茜上了二楼的房间。

 

他一直在讲安徒生童话，等到罗茜睡眼朦胧地望向他时已然过去了半小时。最后他阖上书，替罗茜掖了掖被子，准备起身离开。

 

“洛基，我今天好像见到妈妈了。”罗茜打了个哈欠，含糊道。

 

“你妈妈？”洛基被这个突然的话题提起了兴趣，“她不是在疗养院里吗？”

 

“是啊……舅舅说她在疗养院里。”罗茜揉揉眼睛，“他说妈妈病得很厉害，身体很不好，所以我不能去看她，不然她容易情绪……唔，情绪化？不过只要等她恢复一点点了，我就可以去见她了。”

 

“是吗？”他抚摸着罗茜的棕发，“你知道你妈妈叫什么名字吗？”

 

“我只在四岁之前和她住在一起……”罗茜看起来有点沮丧。

 

纵然有些失望，但洛基还是吻上她的额头，“没关系，没关系。你会知道她的名字的。”

 

只不过话音刚落，罗茜又道，“不过瓦尔基里阿姨有时候会和舅舅提起她。瓦尔基里阿姨会叫她——死亡。听起来真恐怖，不是吗，洛基？”

 

“当然。”洛基一愣，手却触了触口袋中的通讯工具，“你说得很对，小罗茜。”

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

“你好，”那个女人就这么堂而皇之地坐在床上，层层叠叠的皱褶从她静坐的地方扩散开来，像是被水滴打扰的池塘；她的右腿叠在左腿上，右手夹着点燃了的香烟，并在她的唇上停留时印刻了一圈发黑的深红；散出的烟雾模糊了她的眼睛，仅留着眼下不浅的青黑昭示她疲惫的事实。而现下她看上去放松十足，在这样并不对她的到来感到欢欣的地方丝毫不露出不安的神色。她吐了一口气，

 

“很高兴认识你。洛基·劳菲森。”

 

洛基的右手下意识探上后腰——不，他还没有被信任到可以拿枪的地步，但也的确被允许保留一把尖利的匕首防身。此时此刻的他手正置在匕首上，但并没有打算拿出来——匕首并不是威胁面前女人的一个好工具，他自然清楚这一点。

 

“如果你是要来绑架我或者别的什么，”洛基盯着她绑着枪的腰身，冷声道，“恐怕我并没有什么用处。我只是奥丁森先生的一个无足轻重的情人，仅此而已。”

 

“噢，洛基，你可真爱开玩笑。”女人侧了侧头，有些乐不可支地看着他，“你怎么会无足轻重呢？我猜猜，索尔一定让你做阿斯加德的法人了吧？公司账户应当由你来把关，不是吗？他真是会打算。”

 

“那么你是谁？”洛基没有直接回复她的问题。毕竟对方看起来熟门熟路，或许是做过一番背景调查。那么他的否认也将毫无意义。

 

“说出你的目的。”

 

“我是谁你应该很清楚才对，你这么问真是令我惊讶。”女人挑眉，“看起来你比我想象中要蠢些，叫我失望透了。”

 

“死亡。”他轻声道，仿佛在对着某人耳语，“或许，该叫你奥丁的独女、海拉·奥丁多特。”

 

女人闻此大笑，“叫我海拉就好，没必要这么复杂！我的天啊——奥丁的女儿——我好像有十几年没听过这个称呼了。实际上我不喜欢它，听起来像是我父亲的附属品。”

 

洛基并没有因为她这个笑就松懈下来，他还是未曾弄明白，在这样一个雷电交加的夜晚，海拉为何要光临他的卧室。况且在罗茜的故事版本里，精神不好的海拉现在应当在某个疗养院被注射完镇静剂后安然入睡，像个婴儿，而不是穿着一身黑色紧身衣出现在索尔在法国的庄园里的某个房间内！

 

他前几日听完罗茜说完她的母亲后，就向“雇佣”了他的情报局汇报了这件有趣的事。情报局隔了好半天才把他们所能了解到的“死亡”的资料发过来。只有寥寥一页的故事，说她真名为海拉，性别女；有一个女儿，八年前一场意外她的配偶死亡；法律上是奥丁的女儿，但鲜为人知。

 

“法律上，”海拉看上去像是仔细思考了几秒，“有点道理，毕竟我也不清楚我和那人到底有没有血缘关系。或许的确没有，不然他怎么会这么偏心。”

 

“我不知道你想要什么。但是如果你要的是钱，”洛基看着她，顿了顿，“在我这你不会得到任何东西。阿斯加德的账户并不会在这个时候存下什么钱，购入的物资也不归我管理。我想我必须要再向你重复一遍这个事实——我只是个无名小卒。”

 

“不不不，亲爱的。”海拉很是认真地看着他，她那眼中探出的神色似乎是在好奇洛基怎么会有如此的想法，“我当然不要钱，我要钱做什么？我不缺那个。要我说，我想要的是阿斯加德；整个，阿斯加德。”

 

洛基对此倒也没有惊讶。他料想过作为奥丁的女儿，或许也会对奥丁的产业有所期待，军火帝国，想想也真是叫人热血沸腾，只可惜他本人对此并没有多大兴趣。

 

“但我只是个法人，”洛基注视着她指尖的烟灰掉落在地毯上，“我没有办法把阿斯加德给你。”

 

“等等！”海拉做了个手势，皱起眉，“我是说了要阿斯加德吗？哦……抱歉，我老是会搞混我说过的话，你知道，那些精神药物让我不太对路，我甚至有时候会分不清我是在做梦还是醒着……”

 

她摇摇头，发出一串含糊不清的单音。

 

“拿下阿斯加德是我五年前的想法，但一年年过去，我也知道这个想法不太现实——我弟弟的身边全是附和他的人，他们信任他。而信任正好是做这一行的必备条件，如果我要拿下阿斯加德，那就必须要大洗牌。可是大洗牌完的阿斯加德也不是阿斯加德了，那还不如不要。”

 

“所以我现在改变想法了。”

 

黑发女人叹了口气，“我想毁掉阿斯加德。正如你一般，劳菲森先生。”

 

他心脏紧缩了一次，明智地没有在面上体现出来，只是依旧沉着脸道，“抱歉，我并不知道你在说什么。”

 

“你不知道？”海拉再次大笑，“别在我面前装这个，洛基。你的事我们心知肚明。”

 

洛基眯了眯眼，“没错，的确。我——我同索尔·奥丁森的确有仇。”

 

海拉愣了一瞬，或许只有几毫秒的时间，但足够被洛基捕捉到了。她点点头，“我们要说的正是这个。”

 

只是给自己下套吗？看来这位看上去神秘莫测的“死亡”也并不是无所不知。这女人的确知道他的目的，但是她如何知道？一切于他而言仍是个迷。洛基看着她，决定要开始自己的提问。

 

“罗茜和我说她好像见到你了。”他道，“既然你要毁了阿斯加德，不打算先把自己的女儿带出去吗？”

 

海拉看上去对这个提问毫无意外，她将仍燃着的烟头按在木制柜子上熄灭，缓声道，“我倒是想。那天我潜了进来就打算把她带出去，我刚打了镇静剂让她睡下，那个矮矮的女助手就进来了。老天，我还真讨厌她，因为她我还不得不躲进床底下，最后只能自己一个人又重新出去。”

 

“你打不过瓦尔基里？”

 

“她原来就叫瓦尔基里？”海拉看上去有些惊讶，“我听说过奥丁养了一批人，斗兽一样野蛮地把他们养大，做他的打手，统称‘瓦尔基里们’。不过十多年前我和其中一个瓦尔基里比过，唔……一般般。”

 

“我才是奥丁最得意的，”她顿了顿，“打手。或者叫战士，杀手……什么都行。”

 

“不，我才不会比不过这样一个小妞，哪怕我被关了几年也一样。只是庄园比我想象中复杂得多，我暂时还没法带着罗茜——实际上她叫罗莎蒙德，罗茜是她的昵称——但我没法带着罗茜一起出去。”

 

洛基点头，欣然接受了这个故事的一部分，“所以？”

 

“所以，”海拉站起身，手轻缓地抚过他熨烫好又挂起的正装外套，“我或许需要你来帮我做到。”

 

“让我把罗茜带给你吗？我恐怕不能。我还需要留在奥丁森的身边。”

 

“不不，”海拉爽快地否认了，“如果只是这样未免太大材小用了。不过我的确需要你将罗茜在那个时刻带离他的身边，因为那时会非常地……不安全。我猜想。”

 

洛基还正要说些什么，房门处却响起了没什么规律的敲击声。海拉打开窗户，最后留了一句：“别相信索尔的爱情，你该知道他如何利用了你。”

 

随后她潜入悄然的夜色中。洛基看她离开，赶忙将烟头扔出窗外，并再次点起一支烟才将房门打开。

 

“晚上好。”对方的语句有些拘谨，动作倒是直接——直接走入了洛基的房门，并自然而然地在沙发上坐下来。

 

“晚上好，索尔。”

 

洛基道，手上仍擎着那支烟。

 

但很快他就将那红点熄去，搁置在水晶制的烟灰缸上。索尔说他过来是为了“消除他们前几天的不愉快”，所以今晚他们睡在了一处，然后还算温柔地做了一次爱，似乎这样就心照不宣地抹除掉从前的事。他的双眼一向多情，足以叫人产生不真实的感觉。

 

他是公司的法人，又是索尔的情人；感情和利益相结合，毫无疑问会是一个致命的武器，让他一辈子也无法离开阿斯加德。连洛基也不得不承认，索尔真是打的一手好牌。

 

只可惜在这场游戏中，他们的筹码从来不是爱。

 

TBC


End file.
